Celestial Mage
by yori neko
Summary: After Lucy's mother dies and she wants to live her dreams. After many unsuccessful attempts of runing away she finally does with the help of a certain guild. What will happen to this mage during her quest for freedom when she has to watch her back.
1. Epilouge

**Yori: I am sorry for those who read the story when i had many mistakes**

Epilogue: Celestial Being

**Flashback:**

"Daddy can I tell you something" the young blond asked her father with a hint of fear mixed in her voice.

"Not right now Lucy." he ignored her plea continuing on.

"But Mommy-" she started but was interrupted

"I said not now!" He yelled frustrated at the the poor child. Throwing a look at the crying child he scorned, "If you have leisure time go spend it studying" Lucy left the study crying. She ran in the infirmary where her sick mother lay.

"Mommy, mommy please wake up" the little blond girl was tapping her mothers shoulder crying. "Mommy I don't want you to die. Please don't leave me here with Father."

The older woman weakly opened her eyes smiling at her daughter. "Don't worry honey I'm still alive even if I'm not here. I'm alive in your heart." she slowly sat up as Lucy crawled on the bed.

"Really, you promise?" this filled her with happiness

"I promise honey." Layla closed her eyes and kissed her child. "If you stay sad then you'll never go toward your future.

"I won't stay sad as long as mommy is in my heart" Young Lucy said

"Here take this key for me" she handed her daughter a golden key

"What is it mommy?" the girl wiped her tears looking at the key with a strange symbol.

"It's the key to your future. A zodiac gate, with it you can call that friend to help you. Don't forget Lucy you must treat them as family and they will help you. They will love you like I love you Lucy" the woman closed her eyes and put Lucy down, as her breathing stopped.

"Thank you mommy" the little girl kissed her forehead crying with a smile. "I'll be the best mage that there is. One day I'll find a guild a make a whole bunch of Nakama. Just you wait mommy I'll show you." The little girl known as Lucy stared at the shining stars praying her mother made it to the other side safely.

**Present time**

_Dear Mom,_

_Today is another day and once again I busted out of my prison. So far I have no luck finding the guild FAIRY TAIL. Also I have a new member in my family. He is Canis Minor and I named him Plue (That is all he says.). Please wish me luck because I need some right know._


	2. The Idiot and his pet

**-7 years later-**

_Dear Mom,_

_The stars they agree with me this isn't were I belong. The gowns, the jewelry the money they mean nothing to me. It wasn't my life style and he didn't care so I did what I had to. I want to run from him but can't. Every city I go to he finds me or more likely his hire. The only good thing from that is it helps my training when I try to escape from them. The only person I can't beat is him, and he always takes me back to father. He has always took me back to my prison ever since my first attempt to escape. Wish me luck to get through this day it is the anniversery of when you died and the first time i escaped. -Lucy_

"Hmm where should I go this time/" Lucy asked herself when a piece of paper landed in her face. "Hey! Hm what's this?"she was startled but recovered trying to read the parchment.

"Out of my way!" to late a ball of fire crashed into Lucy. The fireball was a man about her age with pink hair and a scarf.

"You should speak! Whats with you running people over like that!" she stood up wiping the dirt from her clothes.

"NATSUE WAIT FOR ME!" out of nowhere a blue cat ran into Lucys face knocking her over a second time. (**Poor Lucy)**

"Oy Happy did you find it" the boy called Natsu said.

"AYE SIR!" the cat called Happy said. "The girl we ran into h-" he didn't finish because she punched the cat into oblivion all the way across the forest.

"HAPPY!" Natsu cried out for his cat "Why you-" his eyes had fire as well as his mouth.

"What he deserved it as do you" she half lied fearing her father sent them. They were two new ones she never meet before.

"All we wanted was that paper in your hands" Happy said as flew back with tears and a pink lump on his head.

"Oh then why didn't you just say so. Here you go." Lucy held out her hand with the paper.

"Thank you" he smiled reaching out to get it" Natsu said reaching for it. Then Lucy saw it, the tattoo of a certain guild.

"YOUR FROM FAIRYTAIL!" she gasped with shocked that someone as dumb looking as him was in a strong guild.

"Yup" he bragged

"wh- how?" she was baffled "where is it? How do I join" she stuttered

"Hm? You wanna join?" he and the cat started grinning

"Yes but can you help me first?" the two nodded "okay you see that guy over there, they've been stalking me for a while and I'm getting scared. Can you get rid of them" she pointed to three men with a phantom guild stamp. those are usally the old hire when he thinks Lucy forgets but she never forgets.

"Sure peace of cake!" he said running up to the hires.

While Natsu was chasing them away Lucy was sitting in the shade of the tree.

"Chehehe found someone to finally chase away daddy's little helpers princess?" a voice whispered in her ear. Lucy didn't even flinch from the voice

"you know out of all his hire I'm gonna miss you the most..-"

**Thank you for everyone who's reading. I left a small cliff hanger just try to guess. I would like people to review good or bad. Please explain your opinion on what i could do to get better i hope to see you next chapter.**Bows and leaves****


	3. Free from the tower

**Yori: I thank you all who read and the ones who reviewed. It made me very happy to know that people are reading my story. I am really sorry for them being short I will try my best to fix that as I go along with the story.**

"Chehehe found someone to finally chase away daddy's little helper's princess?" a voice whispered in her ear. Lucy didn't even flinch from his voice that whispered into her ears.

"You know out of all my father's hire I'm gonna miss you the most Gajeel Redfox" the tall lean figure of punk rock loomed over her, smiling at the stellar mage.

"Aww thanks princess nice to know that I'm appreciated" he chuckled "But your daddy didn't hire anyone to bring back his princess this time." he sat down next to her making no  
>attempts to snatch her. Either way lucy was ready to fight if it came too that.<p>

"Then why are you following me." she looked away to avoid his gaze. "Wait don't tell me let me guess, you took up stalking?" she quietly laughed at the suggestion

"Someone needs to keep an eye on you every-so-often, that way when your father asks for your return we can easily find you and collect the money without a problem." He tried to make her look at him.

Once he managed to bore his red eyes into her brown ones he smiled with smug grin and looked her in the eye and said, "It seems though that your father isn't worried for now, so I  
>guess your free from your tower for now, until then you better watch yourself."<p>

"You worried about me," She mocked tearing away from his gaze and moved away from him

"That's for you to decide," he stood up and whispered in her ear _"Until next time princess"  
><em>  
>This time her whole body shivered, she turned around to say something but he disappeared.<br>What she did see though was a half destroyed park with Natsu and Happy running away from soldiers screaming "LUCY!"

"What did you do!" they didn't listen and grabbed her arm running away "WAIT DON'T GET ME INVOLVED!" she cried

"I thought you wanted to see Fairy Tail?" he asked still running from the pursuing soldiers.

"I do! But why am I running with you!" She saw that they boarded a train and lost the soldiers. Lucy took a step back and stepped on something, actually someone. it was a motion sick Natsu with a green barfing face. "What happened to you," he replied by gurgling in sickness

"Gomen-ne Lucy but Natsu gets motion sick" Happy said

"That doesn't look like motion sickness to me it looks like he's dying!" she exclaimed

"But on the bright side your going to join Fairy Tail." the cat smiled at the sentence.

"I guess so." Lucy smiled looking out the window seeing the setting sun

_Dear Mama,_  
><em>Mama I'm doing it, I'm following my dreams.<em>****

**Yori: how was the story? I hopped you all liked it. And I'm really sorry about the bad styling of the first two chapters. I have to write with notepad since my computer doesn't have Microsoft word but today I'm using Microsoft from the library. I hope to see you all next chapter, please review.**


	4. Magic in me

**I'm sorry i haven't updated. please if you didn't read the beggining when i fixed it please do. review and enjoy the story. thank you /{^v^}**\** ****I don't own Fairy Tail or any or any of Hiro Mashima's work.**

Hey Happy, where is Fairytail anyway?" the bored blond asked the blue cat.

"That's easy! Fairytail is located at magnolia. I cant wait to get back Natsu promised to take me fishing." Happy said brightly, starting to imagine all kinds of fish.

"You love fish don't you?" Lucy chuckled.

"Aye, fish is the bread to my butter." Happy purred with drool hanging from the side of his mouth as the train came to a stop.

"I think we're here, Happy." Lucy said leaving her seat.

"Yay! We're home!" Happy cried and flew out the train door.

"Wait...where's Natsu?" Lucy asked the feline.

He froze in shock as they realized he was still in the train. All they heard was a 'get me off this death train!' as the train sped off.

-LATER-

It took Lucy and Happy an hour to save Natsu from the train.

"Alright! Let's get to FairyTail!" the relieved Natsu said.

After a lot of apologizes from Happy and Luc he eventually forgave them. They were now walking through the lively market place.

"Oh I almost forgot." Lucy remembered what she was going to ask. "What kind of magic do you have?"

''Hm? Oh I'm a Dragon Slayer and I use fire magic." Natsu answered in a simple voice.

"D-Dragon Slayer?" Lucy gulped thinking of dragons.

"Aye he was trained by a dragon named Igneel." Happy commented. "What kind of magic do you have Lucy?"

"I have Celestial Magic" she stared at their confused looks. "I have friends who are from the world of stars that can help me. Here let me show you." Lucy grabbed a silver key from her pouch. "Gate from the stars I open thee Canis Minor!"

Smoke came up revealing the shaking Plue.

"What the heck is that!" Natsu laughed.

"Don't laugh at Plue!" Lucy exclaimed, getting frustrated, she picked up Plue. "by the way when will we get to Fairytail?"

"What do you mean? We've been here for more than 10 minutes already!" Natsu said

"What! And you didn't say anything!" Lucy yelled frustrated.

"WELCOME TO FAIRYTAIL!" Natsu and Happy cheered as they lead her towards her dream.

**Yori: Thank you for reading my story i hoped you liked it. Please review with nice comments or mean as long as you review.**


	5. Nakama

**Thank you all who have been reading. So far this is my longest chapter, please enjoy. /^w^\**

**I don't own Fairy Tail or any of the characters only the story-**

"Everyone we're back!" said the ecstatic Natsu by breaking the door by kicking it. Lucy saw that someone got crushed in the process as she heard the groan of pain.

"Natsu you idiot don't just go breaking the door every time you come back" the pissed off raven haired man yelled freezing the door as he shattered it into millions of pieces.

"I don't have to listen to a stripper to tell me what to do!" Natsu yelled frustrated. Gray looked at him with a confused look.

"Um Gray your shirt." Happy pointed out for him.

"Wha-!" he just barley noticed that all he wore were boxers. Natsu snickered as Gray gave him an icy stare.

"Now, now friends shouldn't fight." a friendly looking bartender said.

"Who would want to be friends with this ice freak?" Natsu gave him an intense heated glare.

"Why would I be friends with flame brain" he looked at Natsu, Lucy could feel freezing daggers coming out of his eyes with his cold stare. In an instant tables were flying, things were becoming broken. Soon others were joining the fight. Lucy heard one of them saying that only a man can fight. In one word it was complete utter chaos. Lucy stood at the entrance barley a foot away from the guild of her dreams.

'Everyone here sure is insane. Do I really want to join this guild?' Lucy started having second thoughts. 'Oh well there's no turning back now.

The only normal looking people that were there were the female bartender, someone eating strawberry cake, a little blue haired girl with a white cat that looks similar to Happy and another blue haired girl reading books with two others staring at her. It was all normal over there until Natsu fell onto the table destroying the scarlets haired mages cheesecake and the mages fell silent in the guild and all eyes were on Natsu. Shock and fear was registered on his face.

"Natsu what in the world are you doing?" the scarlet hair mage said with a commanding voice.

"Nothing Ezra s-sir I mean M'am. Gray and I-" he started muttering. Gray looked like a ghost when Natsu brought up his name.

"I'm going to Miss You friend." Happy saluted a farewell to his friends.

"You idiot don't get me involved!" he hissed

"Gray, Natsu were you guys fighting? Friends shouldn't fight. Also where are your clothes Gray?" Ezra commanded in a loud booming voice that made everyone shutter. She chose to ignore her own words and punched Gray across the room. No one told her anything for they were too scared of her. Gray landed right in front of Lucy face down. He raised his head and saw her.

"Hey do you have any underwear i could borrow?" the now naked Gray asked her. All eyes were now on the shocked Lucy. She couldn't think of what to say.

"Oh Lucy i almost forgot about you." the grateful Natsu said happy that he wasn't going to be punched by the scary Ezra. "Does any one know where the old man is?"

"I'm right here Natsu." a three foot tall old man jumped out from above to greet them.

"Now tell me who your new friend is."

"I'm sorry! My name is Lucy I hope you take good care of me." Lucy introduced her self.

"Might I ask what brings you to our guild?" he asked.

"Well I was wondering if I may join this guild."

"Of course you can! We would be delighted to have a new Nakama in our guild. Mira bring out the stamp!" he called to the bartender.

"Here you go. Were would you like your mark? Oh and I'm Miranja but call me Mira" Mira said

"I would like it on my right hand." Lucy held out her hand so it could be stamped.

"There you go welcome to our family." Lucy was greeted with warm smiles and laughs. Everyone celebrated the arrival of their newest member.

_Dear Mom,_

_It is official now mom I made it to Fairy Tail. Everyone made me feel happy and warm inside. That i made many Nakama, and some were weird, well actually everyone was but it was really fun. Something I haven't felt in a while. My heart and promise are almost filled. I hope it will always be like this but something is missing but I don't know what. Don't worry its probably me just being greedy. I can't wait til tomorrow to see what it brings._

**Tada! I'm finally finished. To give me more motivation please read and review**


	6. Lucy's first mission

sorry for the wait. please read and review

**Chapter 5 Lucy's first mission**

"Hey Luce!" the hyper Happy and Natsu called

"Not now guys I need to find a place to live." Lucy said flipping through pages of a Home catalog. "Oh this is useless this is my seventh magazine and all the houses are either too far or out of my money budget." she sighed and threw the book behind her.

"What if we helped you find a new house. Will you go on a mission with us?" Natsu asked picking up the catalog.

"Sure and I'll buy you guys a five course meal," she exaggerated. "Let me know when you find an apartment with one bedroom, one bath, well working appliances and just a ten minute walk from here to there with a monthly payment of 70,000 jewels.

"Hm," he flipped through numbers of pages "Ah! Found one with all those descriptions!" he shoved the magazine into her shocked face.

"Yay! Now Lucy is gonna feed us and go on a mission with us!" Happy said excitedly flying in circles.

"What's this about a mission?" Ezra the Titania asked out of curiosity.

"Lucy and us are going to go on a mission so she can rent her very own apartment"

"What kind of mission are we talking about?" Gray asked joining in the conversation

"Here you go underwear prince." Natsu laughed at the Gray who just realized he was only wearing his boxers. The two were currently having a stare down to the death, that is until Ezra came to see what was going on.

"Enough you two! Give me the request" Ezra snapped and took the paper.

"We should go with you two and it says it requires a team." Ezra stated looking at the paper

"Eh I have to go one a mission with this freak!" Natsu and Gray synchronized "There's not a problem is there?" Ezra gave an evil glare to the two.

"No Ma'am no problem at all," the two linked their arms together.

'Scary' were the words on everyone's minds.

"So I guess it's settled then!" Ezra said

~Later~

After the argument the four of them, five counting happy, were in the train waiting to get to their destination. Natsu was gurgling saying words they couldn't understand.

They were on their way to their destination that Lucy didn't know. Soon they all got off the train; this time Natsu zipped by them getting off the train or in his own words 'that hell-hole'.

"Guys what is the mission!" Lucy pleaded for the fifth time.

"Why didn't you just ask earlier?" Ezra said and extended her arm which knocked Natsu to the floor paralyzing him. Ezra grabbed the request form his vest. "here you go."

"Thank you," Lucy sweat dropped.

_Mission: Dark guild has been disturbing the peace of this town please get rid of them. Reward: 200,000 jewels_

"D-dark guild?" she asked with a hint of fear that none has noticed.

"Yeah, they are guilds that are not under the control of the magic council. They've been getting out of control lately." Natsu said recovering from the pain

"Don't you think this is too complicated to be a first mission?" Lucy said

"Nope this should be an easy mission! Just thinking about it gets me fired up!" flames were erupting around him.

_-~In the Forest~-_

"How did I end up here?" Lucy moped to herself. "We've been walking all day and not a single person." she continued her whining.

_crunch_

"what was that!" Ezra ignored Lucy's comment and flung two swords to the tree behind them. At first a loud thump then the next thing you know two people jumped down the tree onto the ground.

"Tch" one said "guess they spotted us now what?" the one with sharp teeth hissed to his partner.

"We get rid of them of course,master and him can't find out we've been spotted by a bunch of _stupid fairy's." _the other replied

Lucy froze when she saw their guild marks. All went blank in her mind.

"Hey I know you! You're the reason that that park was destroyed!" Natsu accused pointing at the two.

"What are you talking about you're the one who destroyed it." Happy said, the two dark mages sweat dropped.

"What are you talking about?" Ezra gave Natsu an evil glare which made him shiver in fear.

"T-thats not important, what is is to turn them in. It is our mission." Natsu stuttered

"To bad for you cause this time we have friends." the sharp teeth one said and snapped his fingers. More members of the dark guild appeared before them.

"Attack!" Ezra gave a battle cry that snapped Lucy back into her senses.

She quickly got to battle stance and grabbed a golden key. "Gate of the water bearer I open thee Aquarius!"

A blue mermaid appeared with a scowl on her face. "Tch what do you want know brat"

"What's the attitude for!" she whined "Please help get rid of the enemies!"

"What ever you say" she said with sarcasm and summoned her pot and summend the water from the nearby stream. "Take this!" she yelled as a huge tidal wave came crashing down on everyone.

"Why me to!" Lucy cried as she was being carried away

"If you don't want that to happen then don't summon me." Aquarius gave a frustrated sigh and went back to the celestial world.


	7. Enimes reunite

**Yori****: I am very sorry for taking long to update please forgive me! /ToT\**

"Mean Aquarius." Lucy gurgled. She sat up and spited her mouth full of water. "Hey guys are you there!" she called out into the woods hoping one of her team mates hear her.

No one answered and Lucy soon started to get worried. She was all alone in a forest she's never been to that is filled with hidden dark guild members and on top of that she twisted her ankle!

"Just my luck!" she groaned "This has to be the um-" she started counting her fingers "seventh worst thing to happen."

"What's number one?" said a voice out of nowhere and from that nowhere was the iron dragon slayer mage that she detested.

"Probably ever meeting you Gajeel" Lucy growled hiding the fact she was injured, unguarded and defenseless against him.

"How hurtful" he mocked with much sarcasm

Of all the forests in Fiore Lucy had to be in the exact one her enemy. Lucy really is the "luckiest person in the world

"Why are you and you're guild doing here anyway?" she asked her face full of anger.

"If you keep making that face it'll stay that way." he playfully smirked at her

she didn't want to listen to another so she turned and limped off in a different direction. Lucy didn't care if she got even more lost all she wanted to do was get away from him.

"Your team is not in that direction, if you keep going that way you'll just fall down the cliff." he called out.

She quickly turned hiding her red face and went the other direction.

"Over there is the desert" he stated "If you wanna go back to your little friends I'll take you to them."

"Why should I listen to you." she spat at him her face getting red with anger now.

"Cause I know the way out of here" he growled at her ungrateful attitude.

"What if it's just a trap to take me back to him?" she kept on refusing to listen to him and took a seat at a tree stump.

"Enough what if's already your heads gonna go to overdrive. I swear I'll help you just stop with the questions!" he was annoyed

"Aww Did I piss you off?" she gave him an innocent smile that said' who me? i did nothing wrong.'

"Just shut up. Is that so hard to understand, princess" he snarled

Lucy's face became grave when he said princess. She hated it when he called her that. When Virgo or even Loke said it, it was okay, when Gajeel spoke those words it was annoying.

"Aww did I offend the little princess?" Gajeel gave the same remark as Lucy. "Now get your big canister up and lets get walking."

Lucy puffed her red cheeks and gave him the remark "No, you are being rude"

"Fine sorry I hurt your feelings now lets go or I'll have to carry your fat but to your team." he threatened.

"You wouldn't DARE!" she growled at him. "Hey what are you doing!" she was surprised as he lifted her up bridal style.

"What does it look like? Besides you can't walk with an injured foot." he stated

"Let's just go already. The faster I find them the faster I can get away from you. So just lead the way" she said with no further complaints.

"Then let's get a move on. If your weight doesn't slow us down then we can get there before nightfall." he gave a chuckle as Lucy started punching his chest with anger.

They walked through the woods in silence. The sun was going down and they still didn't speak a single word.

"So princess how ya enjoying that place" Gajeel tried to start a conversation.

"What's with the princess? My name is Lucy! L-U-C-Y!" she spelled out, then a pop of smoke. That surprised the two and Gajeel dropped Lucy.

"Princess-Sama I brought you some blankets to rest for the night." Virgo appeared holding out a blue blanket. "Hello Gajeel-sama will you be joining Princess-sama?" Virgo looked at him with her emotionless face

"Was' up. I haven't seen you for a while Virgo." he gave a crooked grin to her.

"Virgo it's definitely not what you think." Lucy sweat dropped at the celestial spirit with a strange mind.

"Then is he an enemy" she was wearing an army helmet behind a fresh dug trench holding a grenade.

"Not that either" she waved

"do you wish to punish me?"

"No! What kind of mind do you have...?" Lucy mumbled into her hand.

"Then I will take my leave. Please take care of Princess-Sama." Virgo bowed and took her leave.

"Ahh She's just as weird as I remember." Gajeel sighed with humor "Guess were setting camp here."

"Fine just keep a good distance away from me." she stammered drawing a border in the dirt.

"No prob but if you get lonely you can just forget It." he gave Lucy his infamous Laugh and lifted his arms.

"Just make the fire already" she glared and set her distance.

"Just like the younger days isn't it." he gave a fake sigh as if remembering all their encounters.

"Stop it." she threw a rock at his metal head and it gave a metallic thunk.

"Jeez who knew the princess had such a temper." Gajeel winced rubbing the lump on his head.

"I'm going to sleep" Lucy Grumbled hiding her face under her blanket and started to snooze off.

_**Lucy's Past**_

After mother was buried and all the guests have left I didn't even have to make sure father was in his office as always. He never paid any attention anyway so I decided to leave in the morning.

It was now or never had she decided to stay longer she would not find the courage to leave. It was Time to bust out of her tower (aka her room). Bed curtains were already hanging as she brought some supplies to help her on the road.

"Carefully" I whispered to myself climbing down the window. "agh!" I fell down and landed in the bushes "Owie" she rubbed her head. "In the books this never happens". She got up and dusted off the brambles.

It was almost dusk as the sun was behind the mountains. The first stars started to appear.

'Dear my precious stars please let me have a safe trip' Little Lucy prayed to the stars above her for guidance. She looked above at the trail of bright stars leading her toward the safest paths.

The moon was high as Lucy has been traveling a good four hours. Her mind told her it was time for rest as her journey would be long.

"Mama why did you have to leave me? We could have been together as you promised" Lucy cried into her arm remembering all the good times with her mom.

_Morning_

The sun was high when Lucy finally decided to get up. Her back hurt from sleeping on the hard cold ground. She opened her pack to retrieve a snack.

Munching on trail mix Lucy was deciding on where to go next.

_Crunch~-~-_

She froze hoping it wasn't a big scary animal. Or worse a monster! she shook her head frantically with fear.

It was no animal or monster. What she saw scared her less; it was a kid about close to her own age.

"Hello! Who are you? My name is Lucy" she started bugging him for his name and the boy was getting frustrated.

"Shut up and I'll tell you my name!" he snapped at the girl as he held her mouth shut. Lucy gave a nod saying 'okay'. "My name is Gajeel; now get the hell out of my forest."

TADA

PLEASE REVIEW FOR MY ETERNAL HAPPINESS!


	8. Lucy's and Gajeel's Past

**Yori: Sorry I haven't updated it's been a pretty hectic year.**

**Neko: why's that someone like you has nothing to do.**

**Yori: shut up that's not true. Tomorrow I'm having a ****quienceara****.**

**Neko: What's that?**

**Yori: It's when I turn 15. I'm having a very big party, but I'm very nervous. **

**Neko: Don't worry it will all be fine.**

**Yori: Really?**

**Neko: no I just want to ruin your confidence**

**Yori: So mean! TMT**

**Neko: Please read and review. ( Also wish her a happy birthday or she'll cry)**

"Who are you?" The young Lucy asked

"My names Gajeel. Now get the hell out of my woods" the young Gajeel told her.

"Your woods I thought they belonged to everyone?" she cocked her head to the side wondering what he meant.

"You heard me these woods are for the strong like me and the weak like you are just in the way." he scowled at the carefree girl not being scared at him.

"Is something wrong mister?" Lucy asked

"Yes Damn it you're supposed to be scared!" he ranted

"You cuss to much. Mommy says that cussing will make your mouth fall off." Lucy giggled at the ranting Gajeel.

"Well your mother is a liar. All grown ups are." he said in an irritated tone that had a small hint of sadness.

"No she's not! My mother would never lie to me!" Lucy defended her mother.

"What was the last thing she promised you then?" he said

"That she would always be with me!"

"Where is she now?" he questioned.

"..." she looked away from him to hide her frown.

"You hear me?"

"Mommy's with the stars now." she wiped her eye that was forming a tear.

"Yeah well _**HE**_promised to come back and i haven't seen him for weeks" he growled. Gajeel was furious that Metallica had disappeared without a goodbye.

"Is that why you are sad?" she gave him a sympathetic look.

"I'm not sad! I'm furious!" he blew the top off his roof, his face full of red anger. The face that reminded her of the time he tried to get her father to remember her birthday or when she tried to bring him to her mother!

"I-I'm sorry I didn't mean to get you mad." Lucy was starting to cry and ran away from Gajeel. She ran deeper into the forest.

"Hey!" he called after but she didn't hear him. "Shit that forest is full of Vulcan." he got worried and started following the crying blond.

Lucy ran deep into the woods sniffling and crying. She ran and ran not watching where she was going or caring of the branches and twigs scratching her face and knees.

"I said wait! Come back you stupid girl!" He ran

"No you called my Mama a liar you jerk!" she shouted and ran as fast as her short legs could carry her.

She ran a good distance away before she crashed into something big. Lucy looked up to see the eyes of a Vulcan She trembled in fear at the sight of the monster.

The Vulcan looked at her and when it saw the Childs terrified face it snorted out smoke and had hearts in its eyes.

"Please go away." Lucy told the tall ape beast but it didn't listen to her. All Lucy heard was it calling her pretty than lifted her with its arms.

"Let me go!" She pounded the creatures back but it didn't let go. It took her deeper into the forest. Soon they arrived at a cave. It put her down in the cave then left outside to barricade the door, leaving Lucy all alone in the cold darkness.

'Where am I?' she pondered and got up to explore the cave. The only exit was the barricaded door that was shut locked with a boulder.

"Hey Blondie, are you alive in there?" She heard the familiar voice of the boy from the woods earlier that day.

"Please help me!" she pounded on the door for someone to get her out of the darkness.

"If you hadn't trespassed into the woods this wouldn't have happened." She heard him sigh in frustration. "Okay I'll get you out of there just stand back." she didn't understand why but found out soon.

The boulder was crumbled into thousands of pieces. She stared in awe at what just happened.

"Whoa how did you do that!" she looked at him with stars in her eyes at the man and saw that his face had grey scale look to them.

"It's called power you brat. Now get out of here before it comes back." he turned around to leave but he felt a tug at his shirt. The dragon slayer looked into the blonde's chocolate brown eyes. "Now what?" he gave her an irritated voice that told her to go away.

"I don't know where I am can you please help me out." she stared at him with pleading eyes that would even make a person with a steel heart incapable to say no.

"Fine where are you going?" He gave a sigh of defeat.

"I don't know" she shrugged.

"How can you not know where you are going?" he gave her a questionable look.

It was almost night and Gajeel's been leading Lucy for hours. She tried to get to know him by asking him questions but he would always answer by saying 'shut up'

She was close to giving up but mainly because she was hungry and tired of walking.

"Gajeel-kun, I'm hungry and tired can we rest for the day!" Lucy complained for the fifth time that day.

"Stop whining like a little girl. Eat this then stop complaining." he handed her a little pouch. Lucy opened it expecting to find it full of wild food came such a shock. In the bag it was full of iron, scraps of iron metal.

"W-what is this?" she asked the boy who looked at him.

"What there's nothing wrong with this. Look," he took a sharp scrap and plopped it in his mouth. "see."

"Stop Gajeel your going to break your mouth!" she slapped the metal out of his hand earning a growl in response.

"Will you stop that." he smacked her hand and pushed her away. She looked at him as he picked up the piece on the ground wondering what she did wrong.

"I'm sorry." Lucy meekly said

"Stop it with the sorry it makes you look like a baby." he said with a mouth full of metal.

The two finally rested for the night. The stars were out and Lucy tried to name all he could.

"Hey how can you eat the metal without breaking your teeth?" Lucy managed to get the courage to ask.

"Why it's none of your business." he told her adding more wood into the burning fire.

"Because you're my first friend and I want to know everything about you!" she gave him a cute face that would be like saying no to a puppy.

"Look it here girl, I don't need friends." he said his eyes never leaving the burning fire.

"Really, But everyone gets lonely so everyone has friends." she told him.

"Well I have all I need."

"What is that?" she asked him making him pause a moment

"You don't know what it's like to be lonely." he stated he looked back at her to see she had teary eyes.

"I never knew that we could have so much in common." she sniffled using her sleeve as a tissue.

"S-shut up, we have nothing in common!" His face was red with embarrassment and moved away from Lucy.

"Then can you tell me what your story is?" she looked at him like she was expecting him to tell her a bed time story.

"Only if you first tell me why you are in these woods." he sighed in defeat knowing if he said no the blond would cry and complain.

"Deal," she eagerly nodded then took a deep breath. "I came here because I promised mama that I would find a home where I can be happy. So I ran away from my Papa since I know he won't notice I'm gone for at least a year." she said on one breath.

"Is that it?" he looked at her while she nodded "What kind of Mother would send a child to the wilderness by herself.

"Mama told me that Aquarius would protect me as long as I treat her as family." she held out a golden key to him showing him what she was

"So you're a mage to?" he questioned

"Of course" she puffed out her chest and hit it with a fist, and then she realized, "Does that mean you're a mage to Gajeel-kun?"

"Stop it with the Gajeel-kun! And yes I am a dragon slayer." he said with pride but then his eyes were filled with hurt.

"What's a Dragon Slayer." she cocked her head to the side with confusion.

"That means a dragon taught me to use magic that has the power of Iron." he said with a scary face that made Lucy yelp with sacredness as she hid her face in her hands.

"Wow! That sounds awesome, can you show me?" she looked at him after she recovered with a laugh.

"No." he simply said then laid on his side his back facing Lucy.

"Why not!" she pleaded

"Because it's late and unless you want another Vulcan to chase after a tired you then I suggest you go to sleep.

"Fine." she grumbled and laidback down to realize how tired she was and fell to a quick slumber.

Mean while Gajeel was not asleep and once he made sure she was in a quick slumber before he picked her up. He followed the trail of her old scent all night. The sun was going to come out soon. He found the place where her scent had come from and went up to the front door.

With a free hand he knocked on the heavy oak door which was opened by an old butler.

"Yes how may I help you." he looked at the boy then saw the sleeping figure. "Lucy-Sama!" he ran outside and with the mention of her name others rushed outside.

They took Gajeel to their master's office. Gajeel looked around with all the fancy stuff lavishing the house.

"The Master is ready to see you." the same butler came out to bring Gajeel inside the office.

"Leave." Judo Heartfillia instructed the butler to leave which he did.

"What do you want old man I don't have all day." Gajeel rudely said

"Don't try my patience boy." He said with a crude voice, "What I want to know is how you came upon my daughter."

"Your little _princess _was in the woods and I just happened to pass her." he simply said with an annoyed look in his eyes.

"Very well, leave now I have nothing else to say." He sat down and started filling out paperwork.

"Is that it? No 'if she got hurt?'" Gajeel said. Jude gave no reply and continued on.

With a sigh Gajeel left the mansion up to the gate. On his way there he passed a monument. he stopped to stare at it for a while and noticed what it said

**Layla Heartfillia**

**X777 7, 7**

**Beloved to the people and the stars**

**May she rest in the heavens of the sky**

He noticed that the day the princess mother had died was the day Metallica left him.

Gajeel looked back to the house to see an open window with the sleeping blond. He started regretting what he did but knew he couldn't go back.

Going back would mean he would show weakness and he couldn't afford to show that now that he was on his own.

**1892 words the most I've write so far without me words. also cthis is part of their past**

**please review**


End file.
